The Midas Saga Book Two: Eternal
by Crazy4TR112
Summary: (Turtle)Sequel to Dark Days. Our heroes have seperated to find the ancient relics but the enemy has followed them to the different lands. And now Midas is toying with our heroe's emotions. Can they overcome their fears to recover the relics?
1. Chapter One

**THE MIDAS SAGA**   
**Book Two: Eternal**

Disclaimer: Same deal. I don't own PKMN or it's characters. I do own Oakley, Annie, Devon Brown, Genesis Morgan, Ni Muchiwa, Billy Kidd, Candy, Mark, Midas Ranielli, Lord of Darkness and all demons associated with him, Dr. Van Von Kinle, and Marie Ranielli. 

**-Chapter One-******

  


**(Professor Ivy's Laboratory, Valencia Island)**   


Ash sat himself down in front of Professor Ivy's videophone and dialed his home number. After a few minutes, the screen flashed and his mother appeared.   
"Hi mom!" He greeted.   
"Oh, hi, honey!" She replied. "Have you talked to Professor Oak yet?"   
"Yeah, mom, I have. That's why I'm calling."   
He then explained to her about the ancient relics, the demons, and the Lord of Nightmares. He told her he was going to a place called the Bahamas to retrieve one of the ancient relics so they can stop the Lord of Nightmares and whoever was up in the Indigo Mountains. After he finished, there was a moment of silence while Ms. Ketchum bit her lip and looked over her shoulder. She turned back with her motherly smile plastered on her face.   
"All right, honey! Just don't forget to change your underwear everyday!"   
Misty giggled behind him and Ash facefaulted.   
"Mom…you don't have to tell me that anymore. I'm not a little kid…"   
"You're right, honey, I'm sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess," she chuckled. "Call me when you're done saving the world!"   


**(Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town)**

After Delia hung up the phone, she walked out into the hallway and roused the sleeping Mimey.   
"Mime…" he yawned, stirring and looked at her with his eager eyes.   
"Mimey?" She queried. "Have you seen Oakley?"   
Mr. Mime thought a moment then shook his head.   
"Mime, Mr. Mime!"   
"Oh," she sighed. "I wonder where he could have gone…"   
She went into the living room, followed by Mimey. She looked down at the couch where she had left Max dozing. There was a blanket lying halfway on and halfway off the couch…but no Max.   
"Oh no, now where did he run off to?" She wondered while Mimey hurriedly picked up the blanket and folded it neatly.   
As he went to go put it away, she noticed the front door was opened a crack. She went to it and opened it more, sticking her head outside.   
"Do you think they could have gone to…to Gary's house, maybe? Or…or the laboratory? Or…" her voice trailed off as her eyes came to rest on the distant mountains.   
"Oh…Oh Mimey! You don't think they would've gone up to those mountains, do you?"   
Mimey came to stand beside her and shrugged his shoulder. She stepped outside and shivered at the cold breeze.   
"Maybe I should just go and see…"   
She started off down the road, but stopped when Mr. Mime called out to her. She looked back and saw him running after her with her jacket. He pushed it into her hands.   
"Mime, Mime, Mr. Mime!"   
She smiled at him.   
"Yes, it is a little chilly, isn't it? Thank you, Mimey."   
She continued walking and after a slight bit of hesitation, Mimey came to walk beside her.   
After walking for several minutes, Delia stopped. She had come to the place where the strange barrier was, and knew she couldn't get any further. The wind was blowing a little harder now; her hair blew about her face. She held her hand over her eyes and looked around.   
"Oh, Mimey, I don't see them! But it would have been impossible for them to get past this barrier, wouldn't it?"   
"Mr. Mime…"   
The barrier suddenly began to crackle and electric sparks flowed out of it, reaching almost for her and Mimey. Mimey stood in front of her.   
"Mr. Mime!!"   
He brought up his hands and created Light Screen, shielding them both from the black electricity. Delia looked over Mimey at the barrier. Her brown eyes widened as she saw a small gap where the electricity was rising up to attack them.   
"Mimey, start walking forward," she ordered.   
Mimey glanced back at her, but did not question. Instead, keeping his hands raised, he began to walk towards the barrier. Delia followed behind him closely, as they slowly got nearer and nearer. When they were directly underneath it, she gave Mimey one big push and together they fell…to the other side of the barrier.   
She sat up on her knees and stared out ahead of her. The mountains were directly in front of them, the black sky towering above them, and the very top of a tall fortress peeking out from behind them.   
"We made it through, Mimey," she breathed happily.   
She looked down at him and quickly became concerned.   
"Mimey, are you okay?"   
He was shaking and breathing heavily. A few parts of his body where the shocks had touched him were burnt and he didn't seem to have much energy left from holding up Light Screen for so long. Delia reached down and caressed his head.   
"Oh, Mimey, you must be exhausted. We'll rest here for now, okay?"   
Mimey nodded at her, smiling weakly. She settled down beside him and let him rest his head on her shoulder.   
"And in the morning, we'll go see if Oakley and Max are in that building up there," she decided aloud.   
She closed her eyes and the two soon were in peaceful slumber.   


**(Black Fortress, Prisoner Cells, Indigo Mountains)**   


_Itch…itch…must get…itch…itch…_   
The restless Rocket struggled in his chains, straining his fingers to reach the back of his neck. He groaned in frustration and allowed his aching hands to relax.   
"I'm gonna DIE in here!!!!" He yelled, only causing himself to cough.   
Butch hung his head limply over his chest and sighed. He was just grateful he was actually still in one piece. Midas had missed his leg on purpose. He said he wanted to make sure he was scared. Next time he wouldn't be so fortunate.   
Butch had just closed his eyes when he a faint sound outside the door. He lifted his head eagerly as the door opened and he soaked up the warm light. The man he saw in the doorway was not Midas, however. It was another man, his dark hair falling just below his shoulders. His jacket had an M emblazoned on it.   
"Who are you? One of Midas' henchman?" Butch asked groggily.   
Then he realized that if he was, he couldn't afford to be sassy. He valued his life too much. But the man didn't seem to notice the comment, or at least choice to ignore it. He walked towards Butch and for a split second his heart raced with the thought that he might be coming to execute him. The man reached up and undid the lock on Butch's chains.   
"I'm to relocate you," he explained before Butch could ask. "Midas thinks that perhaps this room isn't the most comfortable of rooms."   
"No, you think?" Butch snapped.   
The man looked at him and smiled sadly.   
"I'm sorry."   
Butch looked away from him.   
"I don't need your pity."   
"Of course not."   
The man held onto Butch's chains tightly as he led him out of the room and down a hallway. Butch's legs felt like jell-o and he could barely walk. He squinted his eyes so the bright lights wouldn't blind him. After a few seconds of silence, Butch asked the man his name.   
"My name?" He sounded a little surprised. "My name's Ni."   
"I'm Butch."   
"I know."   
"Right. So what do you do here?"   
"Well, I…"   
A girl passed by them at that moment and gave Ni a sharp look. He looked down until she was out of sight, and then spoke quietly to Butch.   
"I'm sorry…I was told not fraternize with you."   
"Whatever," Butch shrugged.   
Ni led Butch to a room and gently nudged him inside. The room was much more comfortable looking than the other room. For one thing, there was a window. A medium-sized bed was placed over in a corner, across the room from a mini refrigerator. A door on the opposite wall led to a small bathroom with a sink, a shower, and a toilet. As Butch was looking around, Ni took his chains off and gathered them together in his hands. As he turned to leave, Butch stopped him.   
"Wait. Why is Midas moving me here?"   
Ni looked over his shoulder.   
"I can't tell you that, Butch. I truly am sorry."   
"Yeah, okay."   
He started to go again, but stopped once more.   
"By the way…your uncle says hello."   
Butch turned around swiftly but Ni had already closed the door.   
"Wait! Ni! What do you mean? My uncle?"   
He went up to the door, but it was locked. He could hear Ni's footsteps walking away. He frowned.   
_My uncle… My uncle Billy? I don't have any other uncles… But that's impossible, he's…_   
"He's dead…"   


**End of Chapter One**   



	2. Chapter Two

**-Chapter Two-******

  


**(Blaine's New Gym, Cinnabar Island)**

The next day, Blaine led the two groups down a hidden passageway in his newly built gym. The Cerulean sisters walked close together, looking disdainfully at the demon Alakazam continued to carry.   
"If it bothers you to look at it, then don't," Sabrina said, without turning around to see them.   
Lily and Violet shuddered.   
"It's so like, creepy how she does that."   
Daisy shook her head.   
"But like, Sabrina, what if it like, woke up but nobody knew because nobody was like, looking at it? What would it like, do?"   
"Hopefully it would kill you three first," Koga grumbled, half-jokingly.   
Sabrina and her Alakazam sweatdropped. Daisy crossed her arms.   
"Dude, you really need to like, chill out."   
"I agree," Blaine chimed.   
"Well, no one asked you," Koga growled.   
Gary and Whitney exchanged glances and Whitney smiled embarrassedly.   
"I'm sorry, Gary. They don't exactly get along well, but…"   
"It's okay, Whitney. Remember, I hang out with Team Rocket. There's not much of a difference."   
Whitney laughed lightly, but grew quiet as the group stopped. Before them stood two strange looking pods. Blaine stepped up to them and pushed a button to open them.   
"These are my own personal transportation devices. I had them installed all over when the gym was built, knowing that this would happen one day."   
He extended an arm towards them.   
"All right. Everyone in my group go in this one here. Everyone else go in that one."   
Violet hugged her two sisters before filing in with Blaine's group. Daisy and Lily grimaced as Alakazam stood between them and Sabrina.   
"Do we have to like, be so close to this thing?"   
Sabrina sighed, but gave them a small smirk.   
"Would you rather stand by Koga?"   
Koga cast the two sisters an evil look. They shook their heads and groaned. Sabrina smiled at Koga, but he looked away.   
Blaine saluted them and closed their pods. He pushed a button to send them off. Then, he stepped into his and sealed it. Reaching up to the ceiling, he pushed another button to start theirs. Gary and Whitney took each other's hands as the pod began to shake and Violet closed her eyes.   
"Relax everyone," Blaine coaxed. "Get some rest. We'll be arriving in Kenya, Africa in a few hours." 

**(over the Indian Ocean)**

Meowth yelped as white foam from the water's surface splashed onto him, wetting his fur.   
"Me-owth! I'm getting soaked! Can't dis thing go up some?"   
"It travels faster this way!" Dr. Brown called over his shoulder.   
Jessie, James, and Dr. Brown's hair blew violently around them as Dr. Brown's dragonite flew over the Indian Ocean like a speeding bullet. Jessie turned her head slightly to look back at Meowth.   
"If you don't like it, you could always go inside a pokeball," she teased.   
Meowth stuck his tongue out at her and she turned back. James chuckled and tightened his hold on Jessie's waist slightly, resting his head on her shoulder. She glanced back at him and her lips pulled up into a soft smile. Meowth rolled his eyes.   
"Don't yous two start gettin' all lovey-dovey. I can only take so much."   
Jessie was about to reply when her Team Rocket communicator went off. She slipped it out of her skirt pocket and flipped it open.   
"Agent Parker here."   
"Jessie. This is Giovanni. Where the hell are you?!!"   
Jessie winced.   
"Uh, sir, I'm uh…"   
Everyone gasped sharply as Dragonite veered to the side roughly to dodge a speedboat. The communicator fell out of Jessie's hand and into the ocean at the quickness of the turn. Jessie sighed and looked back at James.   
"You wouldn't happen to have yours, would you?"   
James shook his head.   
"I left it at HQ. Sorry, Jess."   
Jessie shrugged and faced forward again.   
"It's no big deal. I'll call him when we land."   
Dr. Brown nodded.   
"We should be there in just a few hours. Dragonite, can you pick up the pace?"   
Dragonite nodded his reply and sped up even faster. They closed their eyes against the considerably rougher wind and shielded their faces with each other's shoulders. Dr. Brown pressed his face close to Dragonite's face and was momentarily reminded of how he used to seek comfort like this in Blaine when they were younger. He tensed as he was struck with the thought that Blaine might be doing the same thing they were. And then maybe they could see each other again…after all these years. He opened his eyes a sliver and stopped himself. He didn't want to get his hopes up. 

**(Russian Speed Train, Russia)**

Professor Oak leaned back against his seat and looked out the window. He shivered at the sight of all the snow. Pallet Town didn't get snow all that often, and certainly not that much. But he would have to grin and bare it. This was an important task.   
Behind him, Professor Elm and Ivy were seated in an awkward silence. Elm rubbed his palms together idly and looked at her.   
"I really admire your work-all your research," he complimented uncertainly.   
Ivy smiled carelessly at him for a moment.   
"Thank you. I also respect your work-all your discoveries."   
Elm blushed and smiled back.   
"Thank you very much!"   
Ivy nodded and glanced out of the window as they once again fell into silence.   
"Of course," he started again. "I'm nowhere near as famous as you and Professor Oak."   
"You're getting there, Professor."   
"Yes," Professor Oak agreed. "And perhaps this expedition will spread your fame."   
Professor Elm beamed half-proud, half-embarrassed. It was alittle overwhelming to be in such well-known company.   


**(Valencia Speed Boat, on the North Atlantic Ocean)**

Ash stood on the dock, his black hair ruffling in the breeze. He smiled at Pikachu who was on his shoulder.   
"These are the kind of things Pokemon Masters have to do every now and then," he commented. "It's kinda cool huh, Pikachu?"   
Pikachu smiled back and nodded in agreement.   
"Pika pi!"   
May came to stand beside him.   
"It's so exciting! I've never done something like this before!"   
"Well, I'm glad you decided to come along, May."   
May smiled warmly at him.   
"Of course, Ash."   
"And I'd never miss the chance to save the world with you," Misty said, cutting in and standing on the other side of him.   
Ash grinned at her. May frowned slightly and looked away from them.   
_I can't believe how he just melts when he smiles at her like that!_   
She shook her head to clear away that thought.   
_Jealousy isn't becoming, May_, she reminded herself.   
_But Misty left! And Ash traveled with me! She had her chance and didn't take it!_   
She glanced at them again.   
_Maybe she's taking her chance now…I shouldn't try and stand between them…_   
She sighed audibly and Ash looked at her.   
"Are you okay, May?"   
She blushed clumsily.   
"I'm fine, Ash!"   
Ash and Misty smiled at her. May forced herself to smile back. Brock watched them from a bit of a distance, a little amused. He thought about going over and starting something when he saw a group of girls clad in bikinis in the corner of his eye. Grinning to himself, he forgot about the love triangle and headed over to the girls in his "Babe Magnet" mode.   
The sun set slowly across the horizon as Ash, May, and Misty gazed out to the sea. The sky was light and hazy, giving off quite a romantic effect. In the peaceful silence, May slipped her hand over Ash's hand nearest to her, not knowing that on the other side, Misty was doing the same. Ash's eyes widened slightly and he looked down at his hands. He sweatdropped, but didn't say anything. Pikachu saw and smiled a little smirk as the islands of the Bahamas came into view. 

**End of Chapter Two**   



	3. Chapter Three

**-Chapter Three-**

  
  


**(Celadon Game Corner Employee Lounge, Celadon City)**

  
When Annie retired early from Team Rocket and moved to Celadon City, she had hoped for an easy life with no stress from Giovanni, no calls from Giovanni, no threats from Giovanni…all in all, she had hoped she wouldn't see any more of Giovanni. Her and Oakley had split up a long time ago, and it wasn't as fun working solo as she had thought. So, after a few years, she was offered the pleasure of early retirement. Sure, she would miss her friends Jessie, James, Meowth, Mondo, and the whole gang. But the prospect of not working for Giovanni was far too appealing to pass up. So, she moved to Celadon City she worked for a while in the large department store. And after that, she got a job at the popular Celadon Game Corner. Little did she know, that Celadon Game Corner used to be a secret rocket base.   
So now here she was, fumbling with the unopened package of coffee, Giovanni sitting in his orange Italian suit in a metal chair in the Employee Lounge. She was fortunate for now, however, since he was fussing at his phone, and not her.   
"What is wrong with this damned thing? What happened to my perfect reception?"   
He punched a few buttons.   
"Can you hear me now?" He growled mockingly. "No, I can't, dammit! I should never have listened to those fucking commercials!!!"   
Domino stood across from him, her hands on her hips, with an emotionless expression. Mondo trembled and cowered behind her. Annie finally managed to rip open the package with her newly manicured nails. She smiled nervously at her ex-boss as she poured the coffee grounds into the coffee maker.   
"Having some trouble with your phone, sir?"   
He cut his eyes at her.   
"Well, I'm certainly not having a picnic over here," he snarled.   
Annie gulped and Domino smirked at her. She turned to Giovanni.   
"Perhaps something happened to Parker's phone, sir."   
Giovanni seemed to calm down and looked at the phone.   
"Yes, perhaps…" he grumbled.   
Persian yawned on the floor and stretched out, scratching the floor with its sharp claws. Annie sweatdropped and sighed.   
"Great…"   
"What was that, Annie?"   
"Oh, nothing, sir!"   
She turned around with a smile plastered on her face and held out a plastic cup.   
"Here's your coffee, sir!"   
He waved it away.   
"We've no time for coffee now. Annie, you must take us down to the base."   
Annie's smile fell.   
"Sir…the base? I can't take you down there, it would cost me my job!"   
Giovanni stood at his full height and walked up in front of her. Annie's eyes widened and she looked up at him.   
"Annie, which do you value more? Your job or your life?" He asked in all seriousness in his threatening voice. 

**(Black Fortress, Central Monitor Room, Indigo Mountain)**

Midas stroked his chin thoughtfully as he watched the large monitor before him. He smiled a little and turned to the doorway where ShapeShifter was standing.   
"Hello, my lovely."   
"Hello, sir. You called for me?"   
Midas nodded and looked back at the screen.   
"Yes. Summon your master's little pets. There's a treat for them in Celadon City."   
ShapeShifter's ruby lips pulled up into a grin.   
"Of course, sir."   
"But remind them not to harm my cousin. If they do…"   
ShapeShifter nodded.   
"I understand, sir."   
She bowed to him and left.   


**(Underground Team Rocket Base Passageway 1, Celadon City)**   
****

Annie held up a lit lantern as she led Giovanni and his Persian, Domino, and Mondo down the dark hallway. Mondo's ears perked up at the sound of something crawling above him and shivers went down his spine. Persian emitted a low growling sound and jumped up into Giovanni's arms. Mondo stepped close to Domino, making her scowl. She reached over and gave him a hard push away, knocking him roughly against the wall. For a moment, everyone froze as the hallway began to shake. Dirt and dust fell from above them, making them cough and wheeze.   
When everything cleared away and they were still again, Annie started to walk again. Giovanni grabbed her arm.   
"Stop."   
"Sir?"   
"Listen."   
They all stood completely still and silent. For a few seconds, no one heard anything. But then, from the dark shadows, came the sound of quickly approaching feet. Hundreds of them.   
"Run, fast!" Giovanni yelled.   
For the next several seconds, everything they did seemed to happen in slow motion. They ran and the pace of the feet behind them quickened, gaining speed and getting substantially closer. Finally, a door came into sight.   
"In there," Giovanni panted in Annie's ear.   
As they came nearer, the sounds behind them grew louder and excited chattering and growling could be heard. Annie reached forward and opened the door, throwing herself in. The others soon followed, with Domino shutting the chasers off by slamming the door behind them and bolting it. For a long while, everyone listened to the heavy pants of each other as they caught their breath and wiped away the sweat that was rolling down their faces.   
Outside the door, a mob of demons sat down and started a game of poker. Giovanni and the rockets had to come out sometime, after all. And they had an eternity to wait. 

**End of Chapter Three**   



	4. Chapter Four

**-Chapter Four-**

  
  


**(Transportation Pod)**

Koga could feel the sharp hands of sleep pulling at his eyelids, but he resisted. He wanted to stay awake, just in case. Besides, he didn't know when they would arrive in Brazil, and he wanted to be up when they got there. Sabrina had fallen asleep about half an hour and she was now beside him, leaning against the walls of the pod. Every now and then, her head would threaten to fall on Koga's shoulder, making him tense alittle, but the contact was never made. He couldn't tell whether he was relieved at that or not.   
Taking his mind off her closeness, he turned to look at the two sisters. For the past several minutes, they had been playing this hand game that had become incredibly annoying.   
"Big Mac, fish fillet, quarter pounder, French fries, icy coke, thick shake, sundaes, and apple pies! You deserve a break today! You deserve a break today! And…"   
"And I deserve a break today. A break from the sound of your voices. Could you possibly tone it DOWN a bit?" He asked through gritted teeth.   
Daisy and Lily dropped their hands instantly, cutting their eyes at the ninja.   
"Like, fine," they mumbled in unison.   
Koga looked away from, happy that he would spend the rest of the ride in content. And indeed he would, for a in a few seconds he was sleeping soundly with Sabrina's head resting on his shoulder. 

Once Koga was asleep, Daisy and Lily resumed their hand game in whispers. Alakazam watched them with an unemotional expression; the demon lay motionless at his side. Unseen, the demon's eyes opened the tiniest bit, his heart pounding viciously. Grumly looked around, wondering where he was. And then he remembered…the man he had attacked at the train station, and Giovanni's redheaded daughter who he was supposed to capture. He felt a shiver go down his spine as he realized he had failed to do as asked, and that he would surely pay for that. Just as he dared to open his eyes a little more, he heard a quiet yelp. He looked up to see two girls standing above him, eyes wide with disgust and fear.   
Daisy pointed at him with a trembling finger.   
"Th-the thing has like, woken up!"   
Alakazam made a move to get it, but before he could touch it, the girls had pulled out colorful purses and proceeded to beat the creature with them mercilessly. He sweatdropped as he watched the demon claw at them and the purses, shrieking something in a different language. He glanced back at Sabrina and Koga, who were both deep sleepers, and still floating in dreamland.   
"Ala…" he sighed, raising his hands in defeat and sat down to watch.   
After several minutes of torture, the girls dropped their purses and fell to their knees, breathing heavily. Grumly was on the verge of unconsciousness and had managed to remain completely still, so they would think he was knocked out.   


**(Black Fortress, Central Hall Bedroom, Indigo Mountain)**

Midas Ranielli, clad in a fuzzy white bathrobe that fell to his knees, sat down on his bed, ready to turn in for a good night's sleep. Just as he was about to lay down, he heard the faint sound of Grumly's telepathic message. He rubbed his temple and rose again, making his way towards his desk. He jotted down the locations Grumly had described to him—his location, which was somewhere near Central America, and the location of James and Giovanni's daughter, which was around the Indian Ocean. Once done, he sent a message to the Lord of Darkness and to his lovely ShapeShifter. And then, finally, he laid down to rest.   
Meanwhile, the Lord of Darkness looked into the monitor ShapeShifter had brought him. It showed a large world map. He reached out and touched the Mediterranean Sea with a sharp, pointed fingernail. Instantly, a black cloud appeared over it and the two exchanged devilish grins. 

**(Over the Mediterranean Sea)**

Dragonite was starting to get tired, but he persisted. He was, however, slowing down. Dr. Brown sensed this and whispered some encouraging words to him. Meowth grabbed his tail and pulled it up to his side after having it be splashed for the hundredth time.   
"Doc! Are we almost dere?" He yelled to the front.   
Dr. Brown opened his mouth to reply, but the loud crash of lightning cut him off. The gang looked up at the sky that had suddenly become very dark and cloudy. The waves underneath them grew wild and rapid as the wind picked up a great deal of speed.   
"Dragonite, please hurry…" Dr. Brown whispered to his pokémon.   
Meowth yelped and scrambled up onto James' shoulder and ducked down inside his white TR jacket as it began to rain hard. The humans lowered their heads, closing their eyes to shield them from the sudden downpour. All around them, lightning crashed and thunder roared. The sea was going crazy, water flailing everywhere. Dr. Brown squinted out ahead of them and saw the approaching land.   
"Hold on, everyone! We're almost there!" He tried to call out over the storm.   
Before anyone could say anything else, a streak of lightning erupted directly in front of Dragonite, frightening him and making him come to a complete halt, beating his wings backwards. The impact hit his riders full force, and the next thing Dragonite knew, the area on his back was empty and three splashed erupted from the sea below him. 

**End of Chapter Four**   



	5. Chapter Five

  
A/N: In the last chapter, I said that Dr. Brown and his group were somewhere over the Indian Ocean. After checking on that for this fic, I found they should not be over the Indian Ocean, but the Mediterranean Sea. This is now changed. Please forgive me! *begs*   


**-Chapter Five-******

  


**(Black Fortress, East Hall Library, Indigo Mountain)**   


Ni leafed through one of Midas' large old books, filled with pictures of weapons and instructions of several different fighting techniques. He scanned over the information lightly, then moved the book aside, revealing his journal. He opened it up and turned to a page full of sketches of that girl-Pie. He ran his fingertips over the outline of her face and could almost feel what he imagined to be soft, smooth skin. He gazed intently at the way he had drawn her eyes.   
"I wonder…" he whispered to himself, "how many times I've become lost in those eyes… What do they look like when she's happy…when she's sad…or angry…"   
He sighed silently then tensed as he heard the sharp click of ShapeShifter's boots on the concrete floor. He quickly stuffed the journal into his jacket and looked down at Midas' book again. After a few moments, he felt her hands on his shoulders. Her chin rested on his head as she looked at the book he was reading.   
"Studying, Ni? Very good. The boss says he'll have another mission for us soon."   
Ni nodded slightly, feigning interest in the book.   
"So, is this all you've been doing? Reading?"   
"Yeah…just reading."   
"Oh, I see," she drawled, her hand sliding down to his chest.   
Ni's eyes widened and reached up to stop her, but she grabbed the journal and held it away from him. Ni turned around in his chair.   
"Shape, I…"   
She shook her head, frowning.   
"You need to concentrate, Ni. On this book, not _Pie_."   
She said the name with disgust.   
"Dessert comes after your dinner," she remarked, tapping the open book with her fingers before walking away. 

**(On the shore of Palermo, Italy)**

Dragonite's big eyes searched frantically over the large, rolling waves. She brightened up when she saw Dr. Brown's head pop out of the water. She flew out over him and picked him up gently, taking him back to the shore. Dr. Brown looked up at her with a grateful smile. As they landed on the shore, James was washed onto the shore by a large wave. A soaked Meowth came crawling pitifully out from his white jacket and they laid on the shore, gasping for breath. Dr. Brown looked back out at the raging sea, his expression becoming grim.   
"James, I can't see Jessie out there."   
James stood up shakily and watched the waters.   
"Doc, I can't swim…"   
"Neither can I…"   
"Don't look at Me-owth," the cat remarked.   
James' green eyes flashed with worry.   
"Doctor, what'll we do?" he whimpered.   
Dragonite was already on it. She flew up into the air and dove straight down into the freezing waters.   
Demons were practically filling the sea. They grabbed mercilessly at Jessie, who was struggling to get to the surface. They covered her mouth, her nose, her entire face, and she was finding it extremely difficult to breath. She reached out above her, gripping for something, anything as she slipped out of consciousness. Dragonite gripped her hands tightly and pulled at her. The demons refused to let go. She narrowed her eyes at them and shot at them with a Hyper Beam. They released their prisoner from her watery grave, and Dragonite pulled her out from the sea.   


**(Black Fortress, East Hall Bedroom, Indigo Mountain)**   


Ni brushed back his silky black hair from his face and pushed it behind his ear, revealing a diamond stud. He watched it sparkle in the mirror before him and saw ShapeShifter appear behind him. She draped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.   
"It suits you, Ni," she purred, running her fingertips along his ear.   
"Thanks," he said slowly. "Shape?"   
"Yes, Ni?"   
"Can I…have my journal back?"   
ShapeShifter sighed and removed her fingers from his ear.   
"Why? Because of that girl? Ni, why do you keep thinking about her?"   
He set down his hairbrush and moved his hair back into place.   
"I just keep thinking that she must be important to me, Shape…"   
ShapeShifter turned him to face her. She placed her hands on the sides of his face softly.   
"Ni, you have a new life here. With Midas and me… You're part of our new family. You don't need Pie. She's a part of your old life. The life you left behind that night I found you—out cold, in an alley."   
Ni's eyes strayed from hers. She frowned slightly.   
"LOOK. AT. ME."   
Ni's eyes met hers again and she smiled at him.   
"Now…aren't I a lot prettier than that girl, anyway?"   
"Shape…"   
She cut him off as she pressed her lips to his. Ni froze and shivered at the feeling of her cold kiss. There was a knock at the door and ShapeShifter pulled away from him. Midas walked inside the room and smiled at them.   
"Good evening you two! I request your presence in the Meeting Room!"   


**(Black Fortress, Meeting Room, Indigo Mountain)**

Midas sat at the head of a long table in the quiet room. He faced the group before him.   
"Friends. All of you are now proud members of the Midas Family. We all here like to help each other. So, as your first group assignment, you all are going to help ME out. First I'm going to introduce all of you to each other."   
He stood and walked around to Ni. He placed his hands on his shoulders.   
"Ni Muchiwa. The newest member of our family. Sadly, he has a very bad case of amnesia."   
The people around the table nodded their sympathies.   
"ShapeShifter. One of our Dark Lord's first creations. Has the amazing ability to shift shapes.   
"Billy Kidd. A former member of Team Rocket. He has been dead for about five years."   
Ni's eyes widened as he looked at Billy. The man before him looked as alive as he did, or as Midas did. What did he mean he was dead?   
"Genesis Morgan. An old comrade of Professor Samuel Oak. He has been dead for ten years.   
"And last but not least, Miyamoto Parker. Another former member of TR, who now wants her revenge on the organization that sent her to her death. Which was about eleven years ago."   
Ni looked at Miyamoto.   
_My God, she looks so young._   
Miyamoto caught his stare and smiled at him. He managed to smile back.   
"You all have a piece of paper in front of you. On that paper is the location of the place I want you to go."   
Ni turned over his piece of paper along with everybody else.   
_The Bahamas… That…sounds so familiar…_   
Midas sat down in his big chair and sighed.   
"Now, I'm going to tell you a story of a war that happened a long time ago…" 

**End of Chapter Five.**   



	6. Chapter Six

**-Chapter Six-******

  


**(Transportation Pod 2)**   


The pod was consumed by a comfortable silence. Blaine, eyes wide open, sat smiling into space. Violet had been asleep for hours, her eyes fluttering every so often in her sleep. Whitney slept as well, leaning against Gary. Gary was trying to fall asleep, but he was too anxious. He knew when he became a Pokemon Trainer that he would have many wonderful and exciting adventures. But none of his wildest dreams could have conjured up the situation he was in now.   
_It's things like these that make heroes…_   
"Gary?"   
His closed eyes snapped open and he lifted his head to meet Blaine's stare.   
"Sorry, did I wake you?"   
"No. I was just resting."   
Blaine looked at him over his large sunglasses.   
"I wanted to ask you… Earlier, I overheard you and Whitney talking and I heard you mention that you hung out with Team Rocket. I hope I'm not being too forward, but would you mind telling me why a boy like you—a respectable pokémon trainer—got involved in the company of someone like Team Rocket?"   
Gary smiled a little. He was used to hearing this question whenever he mentioned them.   
"Well, I know Team Rocket has a bad reputation, but my friends—Jessie, James, and Meowth—are really great. I knew them from previous encounters I had with them with Ash. But it wasn't until a year ago that I really got to know them.   
"You see, when I was traveling in the Johto area, my umbreon got stolen by a couple of members of Team Rocket named Butch and Cassidy. When I was trying to find them to get him back, I stumbled upon Jessie, James, and Meowth. As it turned out, they were Butch and Cassidy's rivals, and they were going to stop them from stealing pokémon…"   
He paused here and blushed embarrassedly.   
"Of course, they were only stopping them so they could steal the pokémon for themselves."   
"Of course," Blaine remarked.   
"Anyways, they told me that they wouldn't take my umbreon if I helped them stop Butch and Cassidy. Due to my earlier run-ins with them, I didn't trust them and decided after they stole the pokémon, I would turn them in to Officer Jenny.   
"So as we were trying to find Butch and Cassidy, I got to talking with them…and I learned a lot about them that I never knew. I learned that they weren't as evil and stupid as I had originally thought they were, and I actually grew fond of them. And even though they didn't say it at first, I could tell they liked me too.   
"We finally caught Butch and Cassidy and foiled their evil plan. After we sent them off to jail, I got my umbreon back. And to my surprise, they let the other pokémon go as well. They never did explain to me why they did this, but they didn't have to. The fact that they did it was enough for me to see how good they were."   
Blaine nodded his head with a thoughtful look in his eyes.   
"I see, I see. Sometimes people get mixed in with bad company, but aren't really bad themselves. I underestimated Team Rocket. They actually sound all right."   
Gary smiled and glanced at the sleeping Whitney.   
"I actually found myself at Whitney's gym not long after that. Like you, Team Rocket had wronged her as well. But since we hit it off right away, it wasn't long until I had to show her Jessie, James, and Meowth's true colors. She was as surprised as I, even though it took her awhile to warm up to them."   
Blaine returned Gary's peaceful smile.   
"Hmm. Well, one day you'll have to let me get to know them, too."   
"Oh, of course!"   
Blaine leaned his head back against the wall and looked at his watch.   
"We'll be arriving soon."   
The return to reality brought back Gary's anxiety. Needing to calm his nerves, he decided to call Team Rocket. He took out his phone and dialed the number for Jessie's cell—he knew she always had it on. But he got no reply. So he called their room phone at Team Rocket HQ. Still no answer. A little concerned, Gary put his phone away. He hoped they would call him eventually. What with this strange battle going on, he felt worried for them. Finally, he closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep, but not for long. In only two hours time, he was going to be awakened by the sharp halt of the pod as they reached Kenya, Africa.   


**(The Ca' Amadi, suite, Venice, Italy)**   


Dr. Brown sat at a table, counting out the remaining Euro he had. It had cost 100 of the suite, and he didn't bring all that much, assuming they wouldn't be here long. Meowth sat on the long red couch, admiring the fancy room.   
"Dis place is great, Doc! It sure is different from the places we get stuck in when we're on da road after dat pesky Pikachu!"   
"I can imagine," Brown commented, putting his Euro back in his wallet. "Say, Meowth. James seemed a little…quiet on the ride here. Do you think anything's wrong?"   
"Eh, he's probably just worried about Jessie. You know he hates it when anything bad happens to her. But don't be concerned 'bout it. He'll get over it soon. He always does."   
James lay on the large bed in the Venetian style bedroom, his arms crossed over his face. As he thought about earlier that night when Dragonite brought Jessie's limp body to him, he felt tears well up in his emerald eyes. He hated feeling so helpless…all he could do was watch the treacherous waves of the sea and hope that Dragonite would get to her on time. How could he expect to be everything Jessie needed if he couldn't save her life?   
Steam swirled slowly around the bathroom as the hot water of the shower fell down on Jessie's naked body. The feeling would not go away. The horrible feeling of their slimy hands clawing at her and gripping her skin just would not go away. She scrubbed mercilessly at herself, trying to rid herself of the experience. She had not understood before…how much this whole thing would affect her and the others. When those creatures touched her before, all she could feel was the fear they would drown her. But now that she was safe, she felt so much more. It was strange and terrifying. All these emotions were inside of her, spreading through her veins, mixing in her blood. Rage, confusion, sorrow, desperation, apprehension, and so many more. She felt herself trembling and wrapped her arms around herself. She closed her eyes as she thought what Dr. Brown had told her when she explained how she felt while James was in the shower.   
"The demons evidently have a way of transporting their own feelings and thoughts into the people they touch," he had said. This whole experience is not going to be fun, Jessie. Not in the least. And if you feel terrible now… I'm sorry to tell you, but there is worst to come."   
James opened his eyes, hearing the door to the bathroom open and Jessie's light footsteps as she walked out. After a few moments, he felt her sit beside him on the bed and place her hand on his chest. He removed his hands from his face and took her hand in his own. He sat up and looked at her.   
"Jessie…are you all right?"   
She nodded weakly and shivered.   
"I just feel…weird…"   
She made a face.   
"And icky!"   
James smiled and put his arms around her. She smiled back and returned the embrace as they laid down together. She felt her heart beat faster as he undid her light blue robe. She was eager to feel her lover's warm touch and kisses on her skin, hoping they would banish the remaining traces of the demon's hands and emotions. When he kissed her lips, she managed to forget, if only momentarily, the situation at hand and concentrate on his wonderful love. 

Outside, the dark storm clouds were still suffocating the sky over Italy. No one was about on the streets, or else they would have seen it. As the rain fell onto the ground it started to break apart into a hole. A cloaked figure in black climbed nimbly from the hole and stood still in the streets. She wandered slowly throughout the city, finally seeking shelter in a shadowed alley. She was Miyamoto—former agent for Team Rocket, Giovanni Ranielli's first and only lover, and Jessie Parker's mother. And she was here to retrieve an ancient relic for Midas Ranielli and to slay anyone who got in her way. 

**End of Chapter Six.**   



End file.
